1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of golf, and more particularly, to a device and method for improving a golfer""s swing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is no secret that the soundness of the golfer""s swing is the key to a successful golf shot. The elements that make up a successful golf swing include proper swing plane, alignment, balance, tempo, and ball placement. A golfer""s improvement of one or more of these elements should translate into a more successful golf swing. A golfer""s improvement of each of these elements should yield significant improvements in the golfer""s swing.
With respect to swing plane, it is generally desired that the club head travel from inside of the ball to the outside during the swing, to impart the desired trajectory. An outside-to-in swing plane can cause a golfer to slice the ball. The concept of alignmentxe2x80x94i.e., the orientation of the golfer""s body in relation to the targetxe2x80x94is also critical to good shot-making. When a golfer aims too far to the left of the target, the golfer may inadvertently open the club face excessively, resulting in a severe hook or slice.
The concept of balance is related to the golfer""s stance. A stance that is too wide tends to produce thinned or knuckle-ball type shots, while an excessively narrow stance tends to lead to a swaying motion on the downswing, resulting in mis-hits. The proper stance has a golfer oriented so that his or her feet, knees, hips and shoulders are in a vertical line on top of each other.
Proper swing tempo or rhythm is also an essential ingredient of a successful golf shot. A back swing that is too fast can lead to a poor swing. Finally, the ball must be properly placed for the golfer to have success. The proper location depends on the particular club used, with the ball being placed more or less forward in the golfer""s stance, as appropriate.
A need exists for a golf training device and method that addresses some, and preferably all, of the elements of swing plane, alignment, balance, tempo and ball placement. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf training device and method for improving a golfer""s skills relating to proper swing plane, alignment, balance, tempo and ball placement.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a golf swing training device is disclosed. The device comprises, in combination: an alignment shaft; wherein the alignment shaft contains indicators showing the proper positioning of a user""s shoulders for striking a golf ball; wherein the alignment shaft further contains at least one indicator showing the proper positioning of the golf ball for striking; a template dimensioned to positioned parallel to the alignment shaft; wherein the template comprises at least one opening therein at a desired club angle; and a template shaft dimensioned to be inserted into the opening and to extend in the direction of the user so as to permit the user to orient a golf club below and parallel the template shaft at the desired club angle and with a head of the golf club proximate the golf ball.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for improving a golf swing is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of: providing an alignment shaft; wherein the alignment shaft contains two shoulder position indicators showing the proper positioning of a user""s shoulders for striking a golf ball; wherein the alignment shaft further contains at least one golf ball position indicator showing the proper positioning of the golf ball for striking; positioning the alignment shaft in front of the user so that the user is facing the alignment shaft and so that a lateral portion of each of the two shoulders of the user is located opposite one of the shoulder position indicators; providing a template; wherein the template comprises at least one opening therein at a desired club angle; positioning the template parallel to the alignment shaft so that the user is located on one side of the alignment shaft and the template is located on another side of the alignment shaft; providing a template shaft dimensioned to be inserted into the opening and to extend in the direction of the user so as to permit the user to orient a golf club below and parallel the template shaft at the desired club angle and with a head of the golf club proximate the golf ball; inserting the template shaft into the opening; positioning the golf ball proximate the golf ball position indicator; positioning a head of the golf club proximate the golf ball so that a shaft of the golf club is at the desired club angle; and swinging the golf club so that the shaft passes below the template shaft while maintaining the desired club angle.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.